


milo i would DIE for you. but first, you need to experience more of life: first thing, video games

by emianium



Category: Abandoned Demihuman - MundaneFable
Genre: is asmr a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emianium/pseuds/emianium
Summary: Ever since taking Milo in, you've been wanting to show him some of the things that you've experienced. Better late than never, huh?
Relationships: You & Milo
Kudos: 5





	milo i would DIE for you. but first, you need to experience more of life: first thing, video games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MundaneFable](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MundaneFable).



> obi wan voice hello there
> 
> every since i listened to mundane's demihuman asmr, i've wanted to write something about the sweet baby, so here we are! i also mentioned i was writing this during one of his FFVII Remake streams, so if you've watched them, hello! i hope you're all doing well!  
> also, a little side note: im planning to make this a series and have "you" (or rather, the listener of the milo asmrs) show milo different things in life, like in this case video games. if you have any other ideas for this stuff, i'd be glad to listen! but for now, enjoy the first installment of the "milo i would DIE for you. but first, you need to experience more of life:" series! i love u!
> 
> sleepover gaaaaaaaang

Video games have always been a part of your life, whether you actually played them or watched someone else play it. Either way, you’ve always enjoyed the intensity and both the heart wrenching and heartfelt moments they give you. Milo, bless his heart, hasn’t had the same experiences with games the way you have.

Today, however, that will change.

You had just gotten the copy of the Final Fantasy 7 Remake and had been dying to finally play it. On normal occasions, you’d be totally fine with playing it by yourself. But since Milo lives here with you, you figured you could show him just how much this can be with people experiencing it with you. So, here you are, sitting on the couch, all kinds of junk food and drinks on the table in front of you. Of course, there are also water bottles and some more healthy foods, but where’s the fun in gaming if all you have are apple slices and carrots?

That might be someone’s definition of fun, actually.

To each their own, you guess.

“Hey, Milo! Can you come here for a sec?” Milo pokes his head out from the hallway and walks toward you.

“What is it, friend? Is something wrong?” You laugh and shake your head.

“No, it’s nothing bad. You said you wanted to see more video games, right?” Milo nods and looks at you expectantly. “Well, I just got this game that I’ve been wanting for a long time, and I want you to sit here and watch me play. Would you like that? You don’t have to-”

“I… I’d love that! Thank you, friend!” Milo smiles at you (a very wide smile too, you can feel your heart melting and you want nothing more than to hold him close and never let go).

“Excellent. Get comfy, we’re gonna be here a while.” He grabs the blanket from the back of the couch and settles in next to you, body pressed up against yours. You look back at him again as if to ask if he’s ready. He smiles and nods again, and you turn back to face the TV and begin playing.

Before you both know it, five hours have passed. You’ve spent all that time doing sidequests with Milo by your side, who at some point put his head on your shoulder and is still watching the screen with his undivided attention. You pause and save, taking this time to stand and stretch and drink some water. Milo moves his head as you put the controller down, also stretching and yawning.

“Milo honey, are you getting tired? You don’t have to stay up with me if you want to sleep, I won’t be upset. It’s almost…” You grab your phone and look at the time. “Two in the morning?! Have we really been playing that long? It sure hasn’t felt like it.” Milo shakes his head frantically.

“No! It’s okay, friend. I’m not tired,” he yawns again. “Not at all. Besides, even if I was, I would still want to watch you play. This is nice.” You laugh softly and resist the urge to hold his cheeks in your hands and squish his face like you would a small child. Then again, Milo is kind of like a small child in his own way. Really cute and soft, asks you the craziest things with a wide grin on his face, and apparently has a very squishy face.

“Alright, if you’re sure. You should probably get up and stretch before we keep going though. I can’t imagine it’d be very comfy sitting there for five hours straight. Get some food and water too while you’re at it. Gotta stay hydrated, y’know?” Milo stands up and raises his arms above his head, face scrunching as the stretches like there’s no tomorrow. This time however, you give in to the urge and walk over from your spot four feet away and stand right in front of him. Milo lowers his arms as you walk towards him, giving you a confused look.

“Friend? Are you okay? What are you-” You reach over and grab his face and just. Hold him. You squish his cheeks a tiny bit and laugh.

“I’m sorry Milo, I just couldn’t resist. Your face is very squishable and you look adorable. I can stop if you want me to.” Even though you said that, neither of you move from your positions. Instead, Milo places his hands on your own cheeks and does the same exact thing you just did to him. He smiles.

“You… you also have a very squishable face, friend. It’s nice,” he gives you a soft look, and your heart melts even more than before. This boy’s going to be the death of you, you swear. “This is nice.”

“It is,” you stand there in silence, neither of you letting go. Two minutes pass, and you give him a small nudge with your foot. “Ready to continue? I’m ready if you are.” Milo nods and you remove your hands from his face. You move to sit back down but you swear that you saw Milo frown when you both moved your hands from each other’s faces. He doesn’t say anything about it, so you don’t pressure him by asking. You take your seat and Milo once again sits right beside you, only this time he rests his head on your shoulder right away, eyes looking at the screen with the same level of amazement when you first showed him the wonders of video games and television. You think back to when you first brought him home and how he was so afraid of being treated like he was previously. You feel a spark of anger towards his old “master”, but it dies down when you look at Milo and how happy he is now. You shift your head to look at him and you feel your eyes get misty. Milo’s been through so much already and you can only hope you can help him in any way you can. You shake your head to rid yourself of these sappy emotions and save them for another time as you turn your head back towards the screen.

Just as quick as the first five hours went by, another hour goes by just as fast. Milo’s moved his head from your shoulder, now just sitting up against the back of the couch. You can tell he’s a lot more tired than he told you, his eyes drooping every few minutes before he perks up and shakes his head to try and rid himself of his sleepiness.

Another hour passes and Milo is starting to give in a bit more. He still offers some comments when you ask but the fatigue is seeping into both his body and voice. He’s yawning a lot more and leans against you once again.

One more hour passes and you feel a heavy weight against your back and side. Milo has completely given in and is now snoring softly in your ear. You “aww” at his incredibly cute and now very smooshed face against your shoulder. It’s now five in the morning and you decide now’s as good a time as ever to stop playing for now and get some sleep too. You save and quit the game, stretching your muscles as best you can without bothering Milo. You turn off the TV and lie down, pulling Milo down with you so he’s almost completely on top of you, and grab the blanket from Milo and drape it over you both. You settle in and close your eyes, falling asleep easily to the sound of Milo’s soft breathing and birds already chirping outside.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading and a special thank you to mundane for bringing milo to life! im very excited to see where your future projects will take you, both about milo and other characters you create. i appreciate you! <3


End file.
